


Sympathy For The Devil

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy For The Devil

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer 2: Not really sure if I need to put a disclaimer here since it is a song title, but here it is anyways. "Sympathy for the Devil" title doesn't belong to me it belongs to its creators and owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: For a challenge.

Sympathy For The Devil.

I stand there and watch Mr. Raines as he grabs a hold of the locket that Sydney had given him. I've always hated him from the first time I've ever seen him. I still remember that day too. I was going to work with my Mommy and I was so very excited to go to work with her. We are walking towards my Mommy's office when someone interrupts us. I look up to the man who had stopped us. He is smoking and I don't like it when people smoke little did I know that I would take up the same habit when I get older. The man bends down and blows smoke into my face and then walks off. My Mommy says that was Mr. Raines and he works for my Daddy. Once again little did I know that I would be working for him when I get older and my life would become even more terrible.

I am watching Mr. Raines as he watches himself at a younger age hug and cry with his wife. He is still holding his daughters locket and starts to cry. I can't believe that I feel sorry for him. He is evil and yet I feel sorry for him. They say the hardest thing a parent can go through is to lose a child. I am sorry for the pain that Mr. Raines has to feel and I don't know why.

The End


End file.
